


sunflower, slow burn

by otokeki



Category: Clone High
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otokeki/pseuds/otokeki
Summary: im hella bored and the originally was going to be an English paper but I was like fuck it, jfgogh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

“Well…. I’m sorry, I don't know how else to say it I guess” JFK looked at his shoes with a timorous expression.  
Van Gogh gripped the split painting that had a million rifts in the canvas. he spent so many hours working on it just for it to be ruined by JFK’s stupid jock friend group.  
“Why didn't you stop them? Why did you let them ruin something that means so much to me?” Van Gogh said, his voice trembling as he tried to get the words out into the air. JFK looked at the small red-haired boy, full of censure with himself and his friends.  
“Who do you really care about?” van Gogh stifled out, turning his back to JFK.  
“Do you really care about me, o,,or..” van Gogh started to stutter violently and his hands began to shake as he took in a breath. “Or do you just care about your stupid friends!” van Gogh shouted as he turned and ran from JFK, tears stinging his eyes. JFK stood there in complete awe, did he really just get yelled at by the small boy that barely speaks in public? JFK’s friend came up behind him and gave him a hearty smack on the back. “HAHA check out the dweebus running back home to his mommy!” his friend said as he exploded with laughter while jfk stood there, completely unable to process what happened. His friend looked at him with a puzzled look. “Kennedy….?” he said quietly watching what his friend would do next. JFK took a step forward, I attempted to get away from his friend. “Hey! What's up with you ma-” his friend said before he was cut off by jfk punching him in the face. “You need to learn when to shut the hell up.” he said in his face before he started to chase after van Gogh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh cuddly shit, some smoochin

Van Gogh sat at his desk staring at the broken painting. How could he do this? I thought we were friends? He thought to himself. Soon his desk was drenched with fat salty tears. Why am I crying? He got up to throw away the painting but he stopped by the window to look at the moon, it was full and yellow. Normally when van Gogh would look at the moon he'd feel happy and full but he just felt empty and sad. He looked down at the grass below to see the last person he'd want to see right now  
“What do you want” van gogh said with a diminutive voice. Jfk took a breath, trying not to shake as he pushed the words out that were building up in his chest.  
“Im sorry vincent..” he paused to see how van gogh would react. Van gogh started to close his window.  
“Goodbye jfk”  
“WAIT!” JFK said, slamming his fingers under the window just as van Gogh slammed it down.  
“I need to tell you something, please open up the window… please” he said with complete honesty in his voice. Van gogh paused before he opened the window up a little bit.  
“You have five minuets.” he said in a cold voice. Jfk's eyes darted around as he tried to find the right words to say.  
“Vincent, I'm so sorry for what my friends did to your painting. I promise it won't ever happen ever again.”  
Van Gogh looked at him with a cold expression.  
“You're lying to me, I can tell Kennedy.”  
Jfk froze up and his eyes started to well up and thick streamy tears started to fall down his cheeks and onto the grass below.  
“I'm not lying to you, please please believe me when i say, i'm so sorry for hurting you like that vinny.” van gogh could tell he was being completely sincere.  
Van gogh let out a sigh, “i accept your apology, i'm really sorry for freaking out like that on you. I thought you would be biased towards me”  
“No oh my god it's okay i understand.” jfk chuckled as he nervously looked down. There was a long pause before they both started to speak at the same time. “Oh sorry you speak first” van Gogh said embarrassed. “Oh well er uh..” jfk stumbled trying to find a filler question so he wouldn't have to say what he really wanted to say.  
“Don't you have….mosque tomorrow?.....” he said with an awkward expression.  
“John, I don't have anything tomorrow, what are you talking about?” van Gogh said with a confused half smile on his face. Jfk sighed, “okay that was stupid, i think i just need to come out and say this.”  
“Say what?”  
“I er uh..” jfk started on again before van gogh cut him off. “Why don't you come inside? You must be cold.” van gogh chuckled. “Oh yeah haha..” jfk said as he stepped closer to the window and started to climb in. he had never really been inside van gogh's room before, the walls were a pale blue and he had art EVERYWHERE, JFK stood there looking at each painting admirably.  
“Vinny these paintings are amazing..” jfk said in awe while van gogh took a seat on the small wooden chair by his bed. “So what did you wanna tell me?” he asked while pointing to the bed beside him. Jfk took a seat on the bed, “well you know how weve been freinds for a goo time now?” he said trying not to focus his gaze on the small boy sitting across from him. Van gogh nodded his head while smiling. “Well i er uh.. I wanna be more than friends..” jfk rubbed the ack of his head and looked down, filld with embarrassment.  
“Like best friends?”  
Oh i forgot he probably has never had a friend in his whole life jfk thought to himself.  
“No like……. Like…” jfk swallowed and breathed out with a shaky breath. I have such a easy time smooth talking broads, why is this so hard?  
“I want to be your boyfriend, vincent.” jfk said as he looked away  
“....what… b..boyfreind..?” van gogh said with a confused expression. He got up from his chair and sat down next to jfk. “You want to date me? But i thought you only liked girls..” he trailed off  
“Yeah me too vinny.” jfk chuckled as he looked down at van gogh. Everything about him seemed so…. Perfect, his peachy orange hair, his eye bags, his sad eyes, just everything…  
“Well if were being transparent here, i guess ive always had feelings for you too.” van gogh giggle while picking at a thread on his jeans. “WAIT REALLY???” jfk shouted “YEAH!” van gogh said back smiling. “Ive had feelings for you since before we were friends, but then we became friends and i didnt want to.. Ya know ruin the friendship that we have.” van gogh said as he covered his face with his hands to hide his light blush. Jfk grabbed his hands away from the boys face and hel them lightly in his own. “Are you serious..?” he said earnestly. Van gogh bit his lip, looking away. “Ive always pictured you and i as a couple, but i was too scared, yaknow”


	3. Chapter 3

Jfk had a lght blush on his face as he helf van goghs hands in his. His skin was a pure white and smooth and his hands were warm too.   
“So would you like to be my boyfriend?” jfk smiled.  
“Id love to.” van gogh said looking up his now boyfriend jfk.  
Van gogh leaned into jfk and hugged him really tightly. “You know ive never said anything but you smell like apple pie”  
“Yeah and you smell like flowers and paint”  
Van gogh looked up at jfk starring into his eyes. Thats when jfk slowly picked up his chin and brought the boys face to his and kissed him on the lips lightly. Ive kissed a million girls before,but no kiss has felt like this before. Jfk thought to himself. He backed away to see van goghs face and it was completely red, like cherry red.  
“WAIT” jfk said suddenly, “was that er your first kiss??” he said grabbing his shoulders.  
“Uh haha… maybe” van gogh said embarrassed. Jfk didnt know why but knowing that he was vincents first kiss made him feel all the more special. Jfk grabbed van gogh and sat him on his knee, holding his chin with one hand and kissing him gently and the other rubbing his sides and back. Soon jfk got rougher and rougher with the kisses, letting his tongue explore the inside of van goghs mouth, while van gogh on the other hand was about to pass out from his heart racing so much. He had never been touched like he before and it felt so good. Jfk grabbed the back of van goghs neck and let his tongue go a little bit deeper. Van gogh let out a weak moan as jfks hand rubbed his body all over. Jfk paused just as his hand were hovering over the small boys crotch that had a suspicous bulge.  
“Oh?” jfk said rasing an eyebrow looking down at van goghs bulge. “May i?” jfk said as he placed his hand on the boys thigh. Van gogh nodded and bit his lip as jfks hands rubbed his growing boner. Van gogh was filled with ecstacy, all the thoughts hes had about jfk and all the day dreams and all the wet dreams were finally coming to life. Van gogh reached a hand up and grabbed jfks neck to pull him down to kiss him. Van gogh noticed that jfk was hard too.   
“Do you want to… perhaps take this to the next step?” van gogh said looking at jfk with pure euphoria. “You know i always do, sunflower-” jfk cut himself off as his eyes opened wide in embarrassment. “Sunflower?” van gogh said “is that me?” he smiled  
“Well……. Yeah thats what ive been calling you in my head i guess..” jfk let out an awkward chuckle.  
“Please call me that more” van gogh beamed, he was ecstatic. “Okay!!’ jfk laughed “ill take a mental note” the two boys giggled.  
“Oh.. do you wanna… stay the night..?” van gogh smiled   
“OF COURSE! Why wouldnt i want to spend the night with my boyfreind and cuddle him all night long!” he said as he grabbed van gogh and rolled over onto the bed with him. Both boys were giggling and laughing.  
“Here” van gogh said as he got up to get some extra blankets for the bed. “I know your six foot tall ass wont be able to fit under my tiny blanket” he threw the blankets on the bed and climbed in with jfk. His face facing jfks chest,he could hear his heartbeat, to him it was the most beautiful sound in the whole world. Jfk leaned down to kiss him once again.”goodnight sunflower” he said as he played with the small boys orange hair, watching him fall asleep peacefully before he fell asleep himself.


End file.
